I thought dreams only lasted for a night
by Strangerthings4
Summary: Talia is a girl who can see souls and their auras. Just when she's getting used to the idea of them, unknown people are looking for her. She finds out not all souls are weak and need saving, sometimes she needs them to save her. slight au...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllloooooo...this is my first fanfic, let alone a bleach one...i hope you all love it! please review, and don't be afraid of being harsh!**

**hey guys, sorry if this excited you its redone though, and i think its sososoosos much better! please review, and check out my new beta, xXCobalt Kitsune-chanXx! (shes really amazing 3) and thank you to everyone who sent me help xD**

I stepped over the fallen tree in the middle of my path. I looked around myself and plopped my butt on the damp log. I took in a deep breath of the moist air surrounding myself. It was probably making my hair a big frizz ball, but oh well, who cares, right? Not when you're running away.

No, I wasn't just being a hormonal teenager who was pissed about her phone being taken away, or having to do chores. I was running from a house full of…well actually to be honest, i have no idea what it was that was in my house. As long as I'm not there. Plus I'm glad that my parents were gone.

I had a very 'special' ability. I see spirits. Spirits weren't all dead souls, although some did originate from the living. They were another race. They were like vampires, zombies, or aliens (oh my!) They had a separate world, although they could travel to the living world with ease. I didn't know if vampires and such were real, but most didn't believe in spirits.

Along with this ability, I could see and sense auras around people, or spirits. Auras were the amount, and what kind of, spirit or soul one had inside of them. It wasn't like you could change it easily, like at a pep-rally, but your actual soul. It was a glowing color that I could see by just concentrating. Most people had a rather dim aura, but some had a stronger or weaker one. The colors of your aura changed with your mood. Colors ranged from blue (melancholy and stability) to red (anger and death) to black (fear) to white (innocent, or pure). The stronger the aura, the further away I could be to sense it. I could become accustomed to these auras. They were like flavors, and everyone had a different one. I had perfected this ability a long time ago, about the age of seven. That was eight and a half years ago. Now I was just trying to ignore spirits…

I was never really a fan of the spirits. I was scared of them as a child, and now they just bothered me. I took it as a sort of mission in a way. A man had given me a glove. The whole occurrence was a blur, but I remembered that much. If I touched the spirit with the palm of my hand while wearing the glove, they would go onto the other side. Where ever that was.

The entities at her house had no aura, and I wasn't sure if they were even spirits…maybe vampires? Were there vampires? Why were they at my house? What did they want? Were the dangerous? Were they real? Maybe I'm just crazy…I might be. Maybe this was all in my head. Im just a crazy person trudging through the forest into the unknown. There had to be a major downturn to this ability, not that I accepted it with open arms but it was dealable.

Suddenly, I whipped my body around, my long mahogany braid swinging horizontally. I could have sworn I had just heard something behind myself. It didn't sound like an animal either…the steps were too human-like. I was in an attacking stance; knees bent arms ready to spring out and punch what ever came at me.

"Is there anyone out there?" I called out

No answer came.

I started walking away again, taking more calculated steps in the forest, so i would make as little noise as possible. After another two hours of walking through the woods, I stopped at a running creek and took a seat down on a nearby boulder to rest. Talia took off a backpack she had brought. It had her lunchbag from school, since she had seen the…things…right after school, before she even got in the house. She took the thermos out and put water in it to drink. After the long and satisfying drink, Talia peered into the creek, dreading having to start walking again.

"Talia, they're gonna lock you up. You better get used to big fluffy rooms. You're going to be seein' a lot of them." I told myself.

A girl was looking back at me from the lake. She had light grey eyes with the darker grey flints in it. She had some freckles that were thrown across her nose and cheeks. She was a girl who had a little more in the tummy area than other girls, but wasn't obese or fat. She was kind of curvy, although she was no Pamela Anderson. She had long fingers with uneven nails that currently had dirt under them. She was wearing some comfortable jeans and a layered t-shirt; the first layer had a neon green rose, and the second was ripped in long horizontal lines. She had on old, worn out black converse on too. She had on her glasses which kept getting smudged. She had crazy hair sticking up in almost every possible direction, even while in the braid. I face palmed myself.

"So this is what I look like after gym…" I mused to myself, patting it down.

I tried smoothing the hair, but it just frizzed right back up.

I looked in my backpack again. I found my iPod, and discovered that my charger cable to her computer had fallen into my backpack. I thanked god for that…even if I didn't have my laptop with me, it would make me feel better, knowing there was a way to do something. I turned on my favorite rock song, zipped the backpack, threw it on my back, and started walking again. I reached out mentally, and felt around for any auras, but found nothing. I had been walking from upstate New York, so i might be in Canada by now, but maybe I was in the totally wrong direction…who knew.

"Well, I'll eventually find something. And I have a slight idea on what to do if I'm stuck in the woods…Hopefully this isn't going to kill me." I muttered to myself.

On top of that, I had a horrible feeling that I was being followed, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I wouldn't last long thinking like that.

* * *

In the distance, a glowing pair of orbs watched Talia's every move. It moved fast, but silently, cursing itself for causing the girls attention to be pulled toward its direction.

* * *

I squinted at what looked like an opening of nothing in the distance. How strange, but I'd take it. I started towards it.

I almost fainted from happiness. The opening had actually led me somewhere, or rather, a road. I followed the road and saw a town. I also saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly and again saw nothing. I took the iPod out of my ears and put it away in my backpack.

I got to the town and went into the nearest store, which was a Turkey Hill. I bought a Lil' Debbie apple pie and a chocolate milk. I paid for it and sat on the curb. I took out my cell phone and almost screamed out of excitement because I had service here. I then made a call to my favorite felon cousin.

"Hey Itchy!" I greeted him with his old nickname.

"Hey Taytay, what's up?" Travis replied with a laugh at the old childish names.

"I'm in trouble, and I was wondering if you could help me get some…you know…papers?" I hinted hoping he would catch on to what kind of papers I needed.

"Oh yea! Where are you? I'll come over and fix it up for ya." He asked.

I knew better than to drag him into what was going on though, so I said "Oh I'm not actually sure, so it would be better if you could just email it. I may need some money too…sorry to be a bother."

"No bother Taytay! I'll wire it over; do you have a place around where you could do that?"

"Yea, there's a gas station right here."

"Ok I'll send you the money, and you go to a hotel or something…get some stuff, and get to a library to print out what I'm sending."

"You're a life saver Itchy!" I said exhaling a breath of relief.

"Ha-ha no problem, just give me about a day, I'll get to it as soon as possible!"

"Thanks again Travis, Bye!"

"See ya cuz!"

I hung up the phone and thanked god that he didn't ask what I needed the papers for. Now to get a hotel room, and take a loooong shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to write, i just couldn't get the right attitude to do it...its pretty obvious too, this chapter sucks. Absolutely nothing happens. Maybe in the next one I'll do something huge...o and i might slip and make it to 'i' instead of 'talia' so please ignore!**

**Oh, i do not own bleach! So far mostly everything is mine though, but maybe the next chapter will change that! XD please review!**

* * *

Talia started walking through the town, looking for a place to stay. It was getting really cold out. She wasn't too sure of where she was, but decided it could only be five miles away from her house, tops. She then remembered a thought she had not too long ago…she could be in Canada. Could she? No, she didn't go _that_ far! Did she? Talia decided that she shouldn't think of that, to just handle one thing at a time.

She still had some money, and saw a bus boarding. She ran over, put her money in the box, and sat down, taking a nice break. She wasn't sure where the bus was going, or if leaving was a good idea, but she didn't have any other ideas. Just as she got on, it was starting to get cloudy. After a while, it started to snow wildly. The wind was howling and the snow was blowing every which way. She decided to get off after a while.

As she walked aimlessly, she saw a familiar face walking her way, texting on a phone. She didn't think she'd talk to him so soon already, and in a random place!

"Itchy!" She yelled to the man, who was about to walk into her. Talia had to grab his shoulders to stop him from walking into her.

"Talia?"He asked, amazed.

"Hey! Um, ok, don't worry about sending me the stuff," she laughed

"O well—what—what are you doing here?" he asked still stunned

"Well, this is the place I wound up when I started walking!" I said, not sure how much I should tell him outside.

Itchy, or Travis, as he was now known as, was about 25, Talia wasn't too sure anymore. He was tall, about 6'5. He had hair that was to about his ears, and would be almost emo, if it didn't curl at the ends. He also refused to straighten it. It was a color that no one could decided on. It looked brown sometimes, and red at others. The two had grown up together, despite the age difference. Itchy could also see spirits. He didn't see auras though. Instead, he could talk to animals. This was amusing as kids, but it was just annoying now that he had to help them. Talia wasn't sure how he got into the fraud business, and she really didn't want to know.

"That's so cool! Wait…why are you here?" He asked suddenly.

"Um, I can't really talk here…can we go somewhere else?" She gave him a look.

He automatically caught on. "oh, yea come on, I was just goin to my house."

She smiled up at him and followed.

They walked a few block talking about where they were and what they had been doing lately. Apparently she was in Waddington, but had started in Grantville. She knew where that was, but had never been there. It was a little more than twenty miles away. They also talked about her in school, him getting a real job (not that he was going to stop doing fraud, but still) in the local café.

They finally got to his house, and they were both freezing. As they got inside, the storm started to die down. She threw down her backpack and sat on one of his recliners

They both sighed as she prepared what she was going to tell him. After a few minutes, Talia took in a breath and told him everything she had seen. She left out the rustling of the bushes, because she wasn't sure what that ment.

Travis just stared at her, and looked around him, as if he could see the beings now. He then leaned his head back, and layed his arm over his eyes.

"Has anything strange happened here?" Talia asked

"Nothing particular..." he said, obviously trying to think of something that could explain this all. Nothing came to mind.

She sighed. "Ok, well, can i sleep on your couch for the night?" she was exausted.

"Oh, yea sure" he said with out thinking. "Oh, wait, no, i have a guest room" he laughed.

"Really? Wow, impressive," she teased him. He showed her to the room, and Talia was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The seemingly glowing eyes peered through the window. Seeing the girl was asleep, he walked through the walls to look at her. He then sat on the floor, crossed his legs, and meditated. He knew the other two would be here soon, so he didn't worry about the girl for the moment being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back! I am so excited I seriously don't really know what to do…I am trying really hard not to rush it, but I think it is almost time…will this be the chapter? Or not? We shall see… hehe**

**I just re-read my last chapter, and noticed that I had no quotations…I have no idea why that happened so I shall fix that, sorry if that bothered any of you 0_o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach in any shape way or form XD**

**I would like to thank Akari Kuran for adding me as a favorite…that's all…come on people can I get anything? Please?! I didn't get any reviews on this last chapter. I might cry D..= At least I got 96 people to read my story! I guess that might mean I suck though haha. **

**O well…please enjoy and review or add me, or anything!**

**Also, I would like to say I will be writing in first person. I will say Talia's p.o.v, but just a heads up.**

Talia's P.O.V

I sat up, not remembering where I was. I looked around, and didn't recognize anything. I felt uncomfortable and noticed I was wearing normal clothes…not pajamas. That's when it all came back to me. I automatically tensed, going on alert.

I sat up, got my shoes back on, and walked out of the door. I had no idea what time it was, but I had to move, I felt too stiff. I went into my cousins' kitchen, and found a bowl, spoon, and a box of cocoa pebbles, my favorite. As I was pouring the milk, I heard something at the back door. On my way to look out the window, I noticed a clock on the wall, telling me it was ten in the morning. I also noticed a note, but didn't get to read it, because the noise was unrelenting. I opened the door, to see a little dog.

It was adorable. It looked like an American Eskimo puppy; a little over ankle high, white, fluffy, and pointed ears. What seemed to be the most noticeable though were the eyes. They were big and emerald green. I wasn't sure what to do. He started to whine and lay down with his belly up. I couldn't take it anymore, I reached down and let him smell my hand, and with deliberate slowness so I wouldn't scare him, I pet his belly.

The dog let me, and once I was done, he started whining again. I pondered what he could have wanted, and it hit me that he might be hungry. I moved over so he could walk in, and he did. He made himself perfectly comfortable. I looked around for something I could make him to eat. I saw some meatloaf in a Tupperware in the fridge. I took it out, microwaved it for a few seconds and gave it to him. He ate it greedily.

I ruffled his ears after he was finished, and he licked my hand. I smiled and sat on a chair at the kitchen table. I pet him while I read Travis' note. I smiled when I read it; my cousin was such a doofus.

_Talia,_

_Hey hope you slept alright. I had to leave early for work. I should be back by six. Please make yourself at home. I'm not sure if you're going back home, but we can talk about that when I get home. My work and cell numbers are at the bottom of the page, so don't hesitate to call me. If you go out, make sure you lock the door, and there is an extra key under the frog in the front yard. Oh, and don't go by the house with the big cherry blossom tree; they have a dog that always gets loose and, man can that thing bite! Have a good day. _

_P.S., please take out the chicken cutlets for dinner!_

I did what he asked, and turned my attention back to the puppy. He needed a name. I also noticed that he needed a bath.

"Aww…the poor baby is dirty! I think you need a bath sweetheart!" I gushed over the puppy.

I took him to the bathroom and started up the bath. The pretty dog didn't seem scared of the water, like the cliché said. I put him in the water, and ran the showerhead over his little body.

"Hm, what should I call you?" I wondered out loud. The puppy looked at me with his big eyes. I rubbed the mandarin shampoo I found in the back of the cabinet. It must have been an ex's. It smelt amazing though.

"Tony?" I mused, and I saw the puppy sneeze. I took that as a no. "Alex?" he whined now. I had no idea a puppy could be so picky. "Quinn? Pierce? Vince? Zander?" He made nasty faces at me until the last one. He then just tilted his head. I took this as an 'I guess that's the best you're getting, huh?'

"Zander then." I smiled at him, and scrubbed his fur. I would have done his nails, but I had heard that you could seriously hurt a dog if you did it wrong. I turned off the water, and towel dried his fur. He was all poofy and I laughed at his face and the noise he made as he shook the water off. I took a pair of scissors and got what I needed for now. It was piece of the strap that adjusts the shoulder pad on my backpack. I then took a dog tag I had around my neck that had my name and home number on it. My parents had gotten it for my 15th birthday, because I had gotten a new curfew, and they were worried about me. If he got lost, the number wouldn't do me much good but it had my name on it. Travis and I had the same last name so maybe someone would put two and two together and bring him here.

I brushed the white dog while he looked around. I smiled at him. I love dogs so much. I love animals period; I always wanted to go into a career with animals. As of the moment, I am set on being a marine biologist. I stood up after I finished on his fur. He looked up at me expectantly. I walked into the backyard, and Zander followed me. It was a nice sized yard. Very impressive. After I looked around, I saw a hole in the gate that was about 6 feet high. I realized this is where Zander probably came from.

While inspecting the gate, I felt something tugging on my pant leg. I was about to scold Zander, when I heard someone humming. I turned around to see a spirit walking around. It was a little boy, about eight. I went over to him cautiously. Zander was right behind me the whole time. I felt the spiritual pressure of the boy raise as we walked closer. He seemed nervous, but he also seemed as if he was waiting for something. I lowered myself on the balls of my feet, so I was eye height to the kid.

"Hi honey, what's your name?" I asked as gently as I could. I had learnt how to send the spirits to the other world; I had to do it fast, before he attracted the monsters.

"I-I'm Michael. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. My mommy will come here and be very mad at you." He said with a fake courage only and little boy could possess. I smiled at him.

"Michael, how long have you been waiting for your mommy?" I was afraid of his answer. I smiled, although I wanted to cry.

"A long time miss. Do you see her?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I was going to fall apart.

"No honey, I don't. Do you want me to help you? I promise I won't hurt you." I took his hand loosely, so he could pull away if he didn't trust me.

"Please. I miss her." His eyes started to tear up as he held onto my hand with both of his. I had to turn and wipe a tear away. I nodded and started to walk him forward, into the house where I had my backpack. I was looking down at the child, when he hid behind me. I looked up to see what the child what cowering from, and I definitely wasn't expecting this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, I am back! I just wanted to say thank you to** **Shinku no tamashi for commenting! I appreciate it! Also to ricktor705, who added me as a favorite story! Well I like this story, although I think it might be pretty bad haha. Thanks for reading! Just so you guys know, this is after the winter war, so people change. I don't know if they actually do, but I have read in more than one fanfic that the ppl will grow taller, fill out a little more; you know, grow up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

Talia's POV

"Please. I miss her." His eyes started to tear up as he held onto my hand with both of his. I had to turn and wipe a tear away. I nodded and started to walk him forward, into the house where I had my backpack. I was looking down at the child, when he hid behind me. I looked up to see what the child was cowering from, and I definitely wasn't expecting this.

I saw a teenager, maybe 16 or 17. He was taller than me, maybe a little less than six feet. He was very lanky, but had a strong build. He had tan, sun-kissed skin, and startling green eyes. He was wearing long black robes, with white lining under a white jacket with black stripes, and some Asian looking symbol. He wore sandals with socks. The most noticeable thing though, was his long, spiky hair. It went straight up, defying gravity. It was stark white, and as unusual it was, and as young as the guy looked, the hair seemed natural.

I automatically stepped in front of the boy, in a protective stance. I was wishing that Zander would walk in about now and bark or something so the neighbors would hear.

I then realized that it would do no good, because I sensed the teenager's aura. It was big, too big for a normal human. It was blue, and had an almost minty and cool flavor to it. When you die, your aura has a permanent color that turns lighter and darker with mood. Since his was blue, and almost green, that meant that he was probably stable, and had good will. That didn't stop me from staying in front of the boy though. I refused to just hand him over.

The teen was about ten feet away. He took a step towards us, and I noticed what was on his back. I saw a sword, grabbed my bag, picked up the boy, and ran outside.

I ran outside, but the boy down, took his hand, and continued running. I felt the teen chasing us still, so I decided to stop when I came to a playground. I went in my bag, digging for what would save the boy. I had a glove that a strange man gave to me a while ago. I barely remember the occasion for some reason.

All I had to do was put the palm to the boys head, and he would go to the other side. I was still holding the boys hand, when I heard something strange. I saw the teen in front of both of us, with his sword unsheathing. He moved too fast for me to react. I saw him then just tap the boy with the bottom of the hilt of the sword. My eyes just widened when I saw the boy slowly rising into the light.

I closed my eyes, and started crying, not even caring that I was next to some weird kid with a big ass sword on his back. I finally stopped, and looked up at him. My glasses were all nasty, so I just cleaned them off on my shirt. He was just looking down at me, with those familiar, clear, emerald orbs. I just looked back. Finally I sighed, and started to walk home. If something was wrong, he would tell me, or I would feel it.

Finally, I realized he was following me. Without turning around I said, "Thank you for helping him. I could have done it though."

"Oh really? And just how would you have done that?" His voice was velvety, and it surprised me. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but that wasn't it.

I slipped on my glove in front of my body, so he couldn't see me. Then, I turned suddenly, and slapped my palm to his forehead.

His face was comical, I almost burst out laughing, but I was so confused as to why it didn't work. He was definitely a spirit, and that should have put it to rest so he can go on with his life. You know, go after random people with the sword.

He looked mad after he realized what had just happened. I just looked down at my hand with the fingerless glove on it. It was layered, with orange on the inside, and black on the outside. There was also some weird symbol on the palm, but I didn't pay any attention to that.

I then slapped his arm with it. Nothing. Huh.

I did it continually in different spots with him just looking forward, with a thoroughly pissed look on his face. When I was about to hit the top of his head, he grabbed my hand. That got me mad. I then raised my other hand to slap his face, when he grabbed that arm too. I knew I must have looked ridiculous, just randomly slapping the air and my arms pinned from nothing at all.

I then realized I was in the warehouse that I had run through when trying to save the boy. I then raised my knee to hit him where the sun don't shine. He then twisted my arms so my back was towards his chest, and I couldn't see him anymore. I was in so much pain from that. I wouldn't let myself cry though. He let go finally, and I collapsed on the ground. I bit my lip to stop from crying.

I heard him sigh, and sit next to me. I didn't look at him and he didn't try to make eye contact.

Finally I asked "What's with the sword?"

He looked at me. His eyebrows were lost in his hair. He recollected himself and said "Hyorinmaru is here for various reasons. Protection, konso, and sometimes he's good conversation."

I just stared at him. "You do know you are crazy right? What are you? Why isn't my glove-thingy working?"

"I am not crazy. I am a shinigami. And I have no idea what you are talking about with your glove. I know someone with something like that, but it just pushes souls out of bodies."

My eyes got really big and I just stared, with my mouth wide open.

He then seemed to realize that I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Ok, I am a shinigami. When you die, you go to the soul society. If you have enough spirit pressure, or spirit energy," he paused looking at me to make sure I knew what that was. I nodded and he continued. "They can go to the soul academy. They then go through training to become a shinigami. We have zanpakto, or these swords. They are souls, and we have special connections to them. They are unique from each other. They all have powers. Mine is Hyorinmaru. He is a dragon, and controls ice. I know people whose zanpakto can control fire, disinigrate into ash looking pieces, or flower petal pieces.

"We are all souls though. The person I know with a glove like that can hit someone with a gigai, or an artificial body that the souls can temporarily reside in, and the soul pops out."

I just stared, taking it all in. "Why are you here then?"

"The purpose of a shinigami is to save souls. I would normally not come here seeing as I am a captain, but there was a special occasion that I was needed here."

I thought this over. "What did you do to that boy?"

"I performer konso on him. He is just in the soul society now, probably meeting new people."

"From what it sounds like, my glove did the same thing that your zanpan-thingy does."

"Zanpakto. And just where did you get this glove?" He asked, his brows furrowing.

"I don't know, some blonde guy." I said flatly. I didn't like the fact that I had almost no memory of the occurrence.

He then seemed mad. I was confused. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He stiffened at my touch. "Nothing, I just need to think. Come on; I'll walk with you to your house. You'll get sick here."

We walked in silence for a while. "What's your name?" I asked suddenly

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division of the soul society."

"Talia Ryder, runaway of New York State."

"I know." Was his only response


	5. Chapter 5

Big thank yous to my fuzzy twin (a.k.a. fuzzyshadowfox), Shinku no tamashi and Ricktor705 for reviewing and to the people who added me as alerts or favorites 3 thank you so much!

Thanks for reading hope you looooove the chapter!

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division of the soul society."

"Talia Ryder, runaway of New York State."

"I know," Was his only response.

I couldn't move my legs for a second, so he wound up in front of me. Ohhhh my god stalker.

I tried to verbalize this, but nothing seemed to come out. I started walking a little faster, so he wouldn't be too far ahead.

Finally after about a minute of trying to form words, I got something out. "How—how do you know my name?"

He just kept walking, and said, "People can hear you. Do you _want_ to be labeled as a crazy person?"

I was so irritated; I just huffed, and stormed in front of him. I ignored his eye roll too. Maybe knowing why I was being followed wasn't important enough for him, but I sure as hell was going to find out.

I was thoroughly pissed. I finally got to my house, and looked in the back yard for Zander. Instead Toshiro walked past me. I was going to punch his arm, but then he was gone. I still had my arm cocked back, and looked around for him. I looked out a window to see Zander lying down in the backyard. He wasn't moving. I watched Toshiro pick him up. I ran to the door to stop him. He may have only been here for a few hours, but I still loved the little cutie pie.

The shinigami somehow went into the body, and Zander was back to life.

No. Freaking. Way.

No. My puppy couldn't be the weird kid with the sword!

I opened the door, and he just casually walked in. "Hitsugaya?" I asked slowly.

He looked up and yapped. My jaw dropped. "Oh come on. This is stalking to a new level."

He just looked at me with sad eyes and whined. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. You cannot just come in, a cute little puppy, all loveable, and sweet, and then turn up as a crazy kid with a sword, treat me like shit, turn back into the puppy, and expect me to be all over you because it is cute."

He lied down; head on his paws and ears against his skull. His eyes got large, and watery. I couldn't take it. Damn me and my animal obsession.

I sat down next to him, and stroked his head. "Toshiro, you are so dead when you change back." I snuggled my face into his soft neck.

"Why are you in that? Why didn't you stay in your other form?"

He just rolled on his back.

I pet his stomach while thinking. This whole day had taken some weird twists and turns; it took a few hours too. How would Travis take the dog/shinigami? Great. Well, he always loved animals with his gift and all. They got to be annoying, but there was always a special spot for them in his heart.

"No," I said out loud, thinking of his gift. I couldn't bring Travis into this too! If Toshiro spoke about anything, even in animal, Travis would officially be involved.

"Toshiro," I began, wanting to explain this to him. He interrupted me by growling.

"Why are you growling?" I gave up. I was way too frustrated. I donned my glove again, and touched the dog. If what he said was true, then I could push him out of the dog

I watched the teen almost fall out of the body. I wish he had. But no, he was too regal and proud to let that happen. No, not the great Toshiro…Toshiro…I forget his last name. The Asian name was too foreign for me to retain easily.

He landed crouched with one knee on the ground, the other almost at his chin as he glared at me. One hand was flat on the ground, and the other was bent, lying on the bent knee. Wow cliché dramatic pose much?

"What was that for?" he yelled, the vein in his temple throbbing.

I didn't care that I had gotten him mad. In fact, that made me happy.

"You weren't listening, and I couldn't tell what you were attempting to say." I said smugly, still basking in the glow of his anger.

"I wonder if there is some way to fix that. I wonder…" I stopped paying attention then, and looked at the time. 5:47.

"Oh my god, Travis will be here any minute! Get back in the dog, I just expect you to behave and explain later." I pushed him into the body. He glared at me, and became one with the dog.

I took the opportunity to tell him about my cousin's power, and not to try talking to me about any of the spirit stuff. All while breading chicken cutlets and making

He just huffed and lay down on the rug in the middle of the floor.

I smiled, and pat his little fluffy head and carried on.

I heard the door open, and then close. I turned to see my cousin walking in, staring at the dog.

"Hey Travis, how was work?" I asked as I pushed the tray of chicken into the oven.

"Why is there a dog in here?" he asked, an emotionless face on, so I couldn't tell if he was ok with it or not.

"Well…I found him today, he was just running around. I washed him and everything already!" I quickly added because it might change his decision.

"Yes, but why did u keep him?" he asked, exasperated

Uh-oh…

"Well, he was so sad, and friendly, and he followed me!"

He sighed. "Can we keep him?" I asked, giving him the lip

He seemed to be lost in thought, looking at the puppy. Toshiro was really putting on a show. He kept chasing his tail, and when he got dizzy, he plopped on the floor, feet pointing up like a bunny.

I watched Travis' eyes soften, as he reached down to pet Toshiro. I decided I had to keep the name I had given him before the sword show. It would be a bit complicated to explain the Japanese name.

"His name is Zander" I stated, joining him in petting Toshiro.

"He's adorable!" Travis exclaimed

I rolled my eyes, and saw the dog totally hamming it up.

After all of the excitement was over, I brought Toshiro into my room, after getting dressed in the privacy of the bathroom. Once we were alone, and Travis went to bed down the hall, Toshiro left the body of the dog lying on the floor.

"Can you explain to me why you are here? Why you won't leave?" I pleaded, after ten minutes of silence.

He just shook his head. "Not now, but soon."

I was getting frustrated again. "No, that's not good enough!"

"It will have to be. I will protect you though, I can tell you that."

"From what?"

"I cannot tell you."

I huffed and fell back onto the bed.

"Are there more of you?"

"Hell yea there are!" I heard an unfamiliar voice respond to my question. I whirled around to see who it was, and saw two strange looking people climbing through my window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I had the idea for this, but I had school and stuff…yea.**

**Anyways I like how this chapter is supposed to turn out…let's see if it works :o haha well thank you for reading, despite my long absence DX**

**Hope you love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: does anyone really think I own this? Really? Do I look like I'm Japanese? No. I'll do it anyway. Gosh so picky. I DO NOT OWN…except for Talia and Travis.**

**Hey I was thinking of writing another story. I have an oc already, and I have someone to make the clothes (thank you Shinku no Tamashi!) and I might be able to bribe someone else I know into actually drawing it and putting it on Deviantart to b my first fan art! Well if you have any ideas, please tell me in a review or pm me! I have an idea, but some challenges would be great!**

**Oh, btw guys, have you heard that rumor about Shinku no Tamashi? I heard that she has a wart on her toe. (That rumor shinku.) LMAO haha**

**So thank you to Shinku no Tamashi (gosh could I have said that name any more in this note?), Fuzzy twin/fuzzyshadowtail, and XxDark-maiden201xX**

**Ok, this is as if we are starting the whole story over, and maybe even going a little bit further except in Toshiro's p.o.v.**

Toshiro Hitsugaya P.O.V

"Head Captain Yamamoto, you sent for me?" I asked, bowing out of respect. I had been in the middle of my paper work, when I had gotten the hell butterfly. I opened my mouth to tell Matsumoto to do the work for me, while I was gone. Then I realized she wasn't even here. Great start to my day.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya. I have a mission for you." The wise captain said, not even opening his eyes.

I mentally groaned. I could always give the assignment to someone else, like another, lazier captain would do, but no. I was Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. The child prodigy. People expected me to take responsibilities I could easily pass down. Damn me and my reputation. It's not the reputation I am worried about; it is the respect I work so hard to get.

"And what would that be sir?" I asked. I kind of hoped it would be something simple, but seeing as the head captain asked this of me, it probably wouldn't.

"There have been a large number of hollows around a certain area, and some strong spiritual energy. You will get one assignment, and others will visit others. You will be protecting one certain person, and their area. You must protect them at all costs."I was told. I sighed. I had to go back to the living world with others. I hated the responsibility of babysitting the lower ranked shinigami.

"And this will be in a new area for you." Yamamoto said, again, with no movement.

This surprised me. Where could I possibly go? "Um, exactly where is the location?"

"It is in North America- the United States. You will have to work on your English. They will have modern dialect too, so study that too." He stated.

Great. I already knew English fluently, and I know the dialect, but I didn't want to go so far. What if something happened?

"Of course sir. Just, why me, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You are a very powerful shinigami. You also do rather well in the living world."

I sighed.

"Yes sir. When do I leave? Do I choose people to go with me?" I asked. Maybe I could at least get some good company.

"You leave immediately. And, no Captain Hitsugaya, two have already been chosen. They will meet you at the assignment. Right outside of the portal."

"May I ask who?"

"I have not been notified on whom, but rest assured, they will be powerful."

I bowed again, and took my leave.

I went back to my barracks to leave Matsumoto with directions. I walked into the office and she looked up, startled.

"Captain! You're here! Don't worry, your secret of being so late is safe with me!" she gave him a smug look.

"Matsumoto, I was here early. You, on the other hand, were late. I am going on a mission to the living world. I do not know when I will be back. You will be doing all of this paper work for me. And I want it all done and handed in on time. I will not be ticked off at because of your laziness. I will be calling in regularly for a checkup."

"Yes sir." She saluted. "I will be awaiting your call for a full update."

I smirked darkly. "I will not be calling you for the update on the paper work. I will be calling others on an update on you."

She blanched at that. I smirked a little more. "Goodbye Matsumoto."

I started walking away when Matsumoto hugged me. Now, as if this wouldn't be bad enough, she turned me around, and practically suffocated me with her…womanly parts.

"RANGIKU!" I screamed. No one was probably fazed because of the regularity of her making me yell like that.

I pushed her away and shunpoed away as fast as I could go.

I went to the gate. I only had my sword with me; I did not need anything else. It had been a while since I had been in the living world. I had heard that Urahara had moved to the area where I was going. He would give me everything that I needed, including the information on the human I was protecting. I was a captain, one held in high esteem, and I was being used as a body guard for a human.

I sighed, and went through the portal. Now, I would see who I would be stuck with for who knows how long.

When I arrived at the other side of the portal, I was in a shop that looked like Uraharas old shop, just more modern. I looked around, to see his normal items, but in English.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I called out

"Captain!" I saw Urahara walk in the room with the ever present hat, clogs, strange jacket, and fan.

"Hello Urahara. New store?" I asked

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya, you noticed!" He pulled out his fan and waved it next to his head.

I was getting impatient. "Yes, I noticed. Now, can I please have my information?"

He then hid his face behind the fan. "All in good time, Captain, all in good time."

A tick appeared on my forehead. I bowed my head and shut my eyes. "Urahara. I would appreciate it if you just gave me the gigai, information, partners, and let me be on my way."

He sighed and left the room. He came back with a fuzzy white object in his hands. I stared at it. The color was pretty much the same as my hair. I raised an eyebrow at him and the fuzz ball.

"What is that?" I asked, nodding at his arms.

"Your gigai!" he exclaimed.

I sweat dropped. "But…" I was too confused to say anything. Just because he made the gigais didn't mean that he could make me that small!

"Try it on!"

I sighed and leaned into his arms.

I then looked up, I was in his arms. "You are…," he started; I winced, waiting to say that what exactly my gigai was supposed to be. "So cute!" He hugged me. I was being hugged by Kisuke Urahara.

I opened my mouth to yell at him. Possibly even call out Hyorinmaru on him. All that came out was a yap. No.

I jumped out of the body. I turned to face Urahara, but he had flash stepped away. I heard him yell "if you'll let me explain, it will make sense!"

I just growled and went into the back room where I had heard fighting.

The closer I got, the clearer the yelling got. I stopped suddenly in realization of who exactly I heard. I then slapped my face with my palm.

"You idiot, if it wasn't for me, she never would have gotten out of there!"

"No, if it wasn't for you, she never would have gotten into that mess in the first place!"

"She made me do this! I didn't even know who it was! It's her fault!"

"Nice, blame a girl for your mistake. You can do no wrong, right Ichigo?"

"Shut it pineapple!"

"No, you shut it strawberry! You are insulting my best friend!"

"Why I oughta…."

"Go ahead, see what happens!"

Then I heard them fighting. I sighed and walked in the room.

They were in strange positions when they stopped and saw me. Ichigo was on his stomach, biting Renji's leg, and Renji was sitting on Ichigo, pulling his leg.

This mission was already too long. "You two are my partners, aren't you?"

They both got up. Renji fast and Ichigo taking his good old time.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji bowed.

"Yo! Toshiro, how's it goin'?" Ichigo said, picking his ear with his pinky.

The tick came back. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Yea yea, whatever." Ichigo yawned.

"Did you two get gigais?"

"Not yet. Urahara will be bringing it soon. Did you get yours?"

I ignored the question. "Do you have the information?"

Renji handed me a scroll. I turned on my heel and walked away. "I expect you two in the area by midnight." I told them, without looking back.

I went to the location. It was a house. Very ordinary looking. I saw a girl with long brownish-reddish hair running away from it. I looked in the window that she had run away from.

I saw an arrancar, searching for something. It looked like a bull, mixed with a pig skeleton. It was pretty nasty. I sighed, walked into the house, and killed it in one swipe of Hyorinmaru. I sighed. What was it looking for?

I just ran off towards the girl. She looked scared. I moved as silently as I could. Finally, after a while, she sat down. I kept my distance.

She looked around, as if she could tell I was there. I hid behind a tree. She grabbed something out of her boot and swung around in a circle. She knew someone was following her.

She then put the object back into her boot and continued walking. I followed her.

She finally found a street. She stood there, just staring for a minute. She I looked out through the bushes. I went to follow her bus, when I heard my phone go off.

I pulled out my zanpakto just in time to block an attack. I saw an arrancar on the other side of my sword.

It was a boy, pretty young looking. He had purple hair, and big blue eyes. He had a long robe, similar to Ulquiorra Schiffer's, but you could see some of his stomach.

He had what looked like a headband on that was made of bones. It had upside down horns on the sides. He had a crazy smile on, and his eyes were open huge.

He leaned into the sword, trying to intimidate me, I'm sure. I wouldn't take that. I leaned into it more than him. Then, I pushed forward, and he flew back.

His smile got bigger. The smile reminded me of Kenpachi when he was in a good fight.

I prepared to fight.

"Hello there! My name is Tei Kashu." He nodded his head.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." I stated.

"Well, let us fight then, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

He ran towards me. I ran too. We both jumped and met mid air. We clashed swords a few times, and finally fell back to the ground. I scratched his arm, while avoiding being hit. His smile went away. He didn't look too happy.

"Fly, Sukai Tenma!" he yelled, his zanpakto glowing.

I braced myself while his spiritual pressure flew out. He now had black raven looking wings on his back. He also had a helmet on his face, with what looked like a beak on the front. There were feathers sticking out of the back, almost like a pony tail.

His zanpakto was now glowing purple, and was jagged. There was also what looked like a braid of feathers off of the hilt.

He charged at me but stopped about two feet away from me. He swung his sword, but we both knew it wouldn't reach; I jumped back, not knowing what his zanpakto would do. All of a sudden, I saw a twister start to chase me. I saw a mini storm in it, lightning flashing inside.

It was fast, but I was faster. I went to give a fatal blow to the arrancar, when the twister was in front of me. It was ten times bigger than it was a few seconds ago. I tried shunpoing away, but it was too late. The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the twister, the eye of the storm. I tried getting out, but it was too hard. Then I felt something sharp pierce my side. I reached down to touch the contact point, and it was bloody. That made me mad.

"_Sōten ni zase,_ _Hyorinmaru__!" _I yelled

Hyorinmaru then changed. He became longer, and a chain became attached to the end of the hilt, with a crescent shaped blade at the end of that.

"Tensō Jūrin!" I knew that it controlled the weather, so I decided that it may help get me out of this. I then realized what a poor hold on the twister the arrancar had. I smirked, and moved controlled it to go back toward him. He realized what was happening, and made it disappear. I then made it start snowing. He looked confused, but prepared to fight. It got windier, and windier. Finally, it was a blizzard. I made it so that he couldn't see where he was, and he was probably going into hypothermia. I was actually comfortable with the weather. I shunpoed behind him and with one vertical swipe, I killed him. It cleared up almost immediately. I smirked and went on my way.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, I'm sorry for the long update. A lot has been going on right now, some good, and some bad. I have a poll up on my profile to see which story I should write next. I promise I will update sooner though! Haha. Me and my friend are thinking about co-authoring a story together. It will probably be a Harry potter and/or a sky high one! I'll tell you guys more about where u can find it and when it will come out!

Ok, well I haven't seen or read too far into the series to be totally honest with you. So if there is some stuff in here that isn't true, please tell me, and I'll try to fix it. Please review, but no flames!

I would like to say something to my friend/twin Fuzzyshadowfoxx…HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! WOOOOOAH 16! CONGRATS!

**Thank you's to: Fuzzyshadowfoxx, ****WereWolf299, Shinku no Tamashi, XxDark-maiden201xX**

I just want to say that one of my explanations sound like it is from harry potter. That is because it pretty much is. So in that case….

I DO NOT OWN: BLEACH OR HARRY POTTER…I JUST ADORE THEM BOTH 3

Toshiro P.O.V

I lost the girl. Damn it. I could find her, but I didn't have my gigai so I wasn't sure what to do. I would just find her, and call the substitute and Abarai to tell them to bring it to me. That would have to work. I took out my soul cell phone, and called Abarai.

"Captain." He greeted.

"Abarai, I need you and Kurasaki to bring my gigai." I grimaced at the word, imagining the fuzzy white excuse of a body.

I could hear the substitute snickering in the background. That got me mad, but I tried ignoring it.

"Yes sir. Should we go get our own from Urahara? Or should we wait?" He asked.

"Depends. You can get it if you want to carry it along with mine."

"Ok sir, I'll bring it as soon as possible."

I hung up and chased after the girl. I still remember her spiritual pressure, and it hung in the air faintly still. I chased after it.

It was slowly getting stronger and stronger. Finally I felt her stationary finally. She was in a house. I watched them talking.

"Has anything strange happened here?" The girl asked. She looked tired, but still pretty.

"Nothing particular…" A guy with reddish-brownish hair said. He seemed to be thinking, but brushed it off.

My assignment sighed. "Ok, well, can I sleep on your couch for the night?" I watched her eyelids droop from exhaustion.

"Oh, yeah, sure." The man answered, but he obviously wasn't really listening. He then seemed to process what she said in his head. "Oh, wait, no I have a guest room!" He laughed.

She looked surprised but held it in and teased him instead. "Really? Wow, impressive."

The guy led her to a room. He closed the door behind her, and she walked to the bed like a zombie. I was standing outside her room looking in the window. I smirked a little when I saw her asleep as soon as she was on the bed. I walked into the room through the walls, and sat on the floor across the room looking at the window. I crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and meditated. Those two buffoons would be here soon, so I had to soak in as much quiet as possible.

_**So this is the girl we have to baby sit? She is a little weak looking, isn't she?**_

I sighed. There went my peace and quiet.

'Hyourinmaru. All I want is quiet before I have to deal with those idiots.' I knew he wouldn't listen, but it was worth a try.

_**Well you never answer me when people are here. I think we need some bonding time. You know, a little one-on-one time.**_

Ok, I knew he was teasing, but that was really weird. 'Hyourinmaru, you are so strange. How I got you as my zanpakto, I will never understand.'

_**Come on Shiro, you know you love our conversations! Oh, wait, that's right. You don't love. Except for Momo that is.**_

I could tell he was smirking, waiting for my reaction. I tensed up. 'Ok, this conversation is over.'

_**Shiro, you have to accept what happened and move on. She wouldn't accept him being a traitor, and became one herself. Not to be insensitive, but she is probably dead. Aizen wouldn't need her any further than to get you to Hueco Mundo. **_

I was mad. He knew this topic was off limits. Not only about Momo, but that Aizen was still alive. He had gotten away from them during the winter war. Kaname was killed. Gin Ichimaru was still alive, but it turns out he was a spy the whole time for Yamamoto. He had acted as a spy for Aizen, but was always true to Yamamoto. He even pretended to revolt against the soul society. He was still healing from the battle. Matsumoto was happier than usual since he has been back, and has been drinking less. She had no pain to hide behind the drunkenness.

I opened my eyes in time to see Abarai and Kurosaki climb in through the window.

They were glaring at each other so I figured they had been fighting already.

As Kurasaki opened his mouth to probably yell at Abarai, I glared at him, pointing to the sleeping girl. He looked over at her, and nodded in understanding. I motioned for them to jump back out the window.

Once we were out, I looked at my gigai again. I grimaced a little, but hid it so that Kurosaki wouldn't know how much it bothered me. Once he knew something bothered you, he would use it to get under your skin, and I was not in a good mood. "Did you two get your gigais?"

They looked a little sheepish. "Well, Captain, we did. We just didn't bring them yet." The red-headed lieutenant said.

I was going to question them further out of curiosity, but had more important matters to discuss.

"Ok. Where is the assignment paper?" I asked.

Abarai handed me a few papers from inside his robe. I scanned through them.

"Talia Ryder. Age 16. She apparently has high spiritual pressure. She has been performing konsos on souls. She seems to be staying under the radar rather nicely, but the Seritei has reason to believe that she can possibly be in danger." I flipped through a few more pages. "Apparently there are other subjects who can be in danger. It looks like it is Aizen who is looking for the right human_." I wonder which one he actually needs, and why he needs them. _I thought to myself.

"Our main mission is to keep this girl protected. From what I understand from this, she is on the independent side, and sees herself as a guardian to help souls get to the other side, so she will probably not take well to us being here and taking care of her. Be open minded with her. We have to find out how she performs konsos. We can take shifts. As much it pains me to say this, and it will probably pain both of you later on, you two will take shifts together. I will be alone."

They looked at each other, but before anyone could comment, I jumped back into the room with my new gigai. The sun was rising. I hid when I heard the man coming down the hallway. He peaked in and smiled when he saw Talia. He then left in his car. Talia started to move, so I left and went in the backyard to prepare my gigai. I went in and it felt very strange. I looked in from the sliding door. She was awake and moving around.

I jumped up on the door and started scratching. I had to act the part. Remember I was a puppy. A cute outgoing, adorable, innocent, little puppy. Damn this was going to be a long assignment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow guys. It's only been a few months. Right? No hard feelings? *hides* okayokayokay I'm soooo sorry. Things have been so hectic, and I just haven't been feeling any of the writing. I haven't been in the mood to write, but today I had random inspiration. So enjoy while it's here **

Blech. Why a dog? Why not a cat? Cats don't have to lick people's hands. Or eat old brown meat stuff. I watched as Talia read a paper that was on the counter. She chucked to herself a little, and turned her attention to me. Her face seemed like she was deep in thought. This scared me. Then suddenly, her facial expression transformed from one of concentration, to gushing. Oh gods kill me now.

"Aww…the poor baby is dirty! I think you need a bath sweetheart!" She leaned over and picked me up. It took all of my strength not to bite her and get the hell out of there. She put me in a tub, and started to give me a bath. This went against everything I stood for. I worked too hard to be treated like an adult, and not a child, even if my size says otherwise. Just as I was plotting a way out of the room and possibly the house, she started talking again.

"Hm, what should I call you?" Oh no. Based on her reaction to needing a bath, I prepared myself for the worst. 'Shnookems', 'Hunny', and 'Baby' were the ones I was expecting, when she started throwing some out there.

"Tony?" Then I sneezed. She got soap in my nose. I was surprised she was giving normal names to me. "Alex?" I whined a little. This soap was getting in my eyes now. Damn, that stuff burnt. "Quinn? Pierce? Vince? Zander?" I kept trying to blink out that damned shampoo, and I finally get it by the time she said Zander. I just tilted my head to get some water out of my ear, and she said, "Zander then."

Does she not even care for my opinion? Wow. Then she started to scrub me. It felt really good actually, but I would never tell anyone that. She towel dried me, and laughed when I shook. Hey, it's what dogs do right? Why laugh at nature? This woman frustrated me. She then put something around my neck, and started brushing me while smiling. She seemed lost in thought, when I felt a pressure. I looked up to her, wondering if she felt it too.

There was a lost soul around here. I walked behind Talia so I could watch her back, not sure if it was a trap. Talia walked over to the little boy, which was the source of the pressure. I quickly ran to the back to change out of my gigai and help. This boy could cause a hollow to be attracted without trying. Once out of my gigai, I ran back over to Talia. The child looked up at me in fear over my assignments shoulder. I watched as she slowly turned around to assess the problem. Her spiritual pressure reached out to feel mine, little to her knowledge. She knew mine was very high now. I sensed fear in her, but she didn't show it.

She took the child's hand, and started to run. Why is she running? I know she felt my pressure! She had to have known I meant neither her, nor the child any harm! Yet, she was still running.

I ran after her, not so much chasing, as much as following. I followed her to a playground. She went digging in her bag. I took out Hyorinmaru, and tapped the butt of it lightly on the child's head, performing my konso. The boy peacefully ascended into the heavens. I turned to Talia, ready to explain, when she broke down and started crying.

I hate it when girls cry. When Momo used to cry when we were kids, I would go crazy, not sure if I should go hunting for who made her cry, or just sit and help. Either way, I was uncomfortable with it. So when this girl started to sob, I just stared at her, waiting for her to finish. Not my most sympathetic approach, but I wasn't in the mood.

When she finally stopped, she just looked at me, sighed, and walked away.

This girl was giving me a headache.

I just huffed and started following her. This seemed to surprise her. "Thank you for helping him. I could have done it though." She didn't even have the decency to turn around and face me when she talks.

"Oh really? And just how would you have done that?" There was a falter in her step. Did I surprise her again? At this time, we were walking through an old abandoned warehouse.

Suddenly, she spun around mid-step, and slapped my forehead. I was so confused. Was this some kind of an American culture thing? I thought I had this under control. But this girl was a little too spontaneous for my liking.

Talia looked down at her hand. There was a glove on it. It looked oddly familiar. I'd seen that before…

As I was pondering this, she slapped me again. This time on my arm. Then my stomach. Then the side of my head. She continually slapped me in different spots, once even pulling up my sleeve to try the skin on my arm. Then she was about to pat my head. That's where I drew the line. I grabbed her arm midair. She went to knee me in my no man's land, so I twisted her so she wasn't facing me. I could feel that she was in pain, so I let go. She fell down, and I watched her battle herself not to cry.

I sighed, and sat down next to her. I didn't even look at her. I just waited. We sat in silence for a few minutes, as I thought about what to do with this girl.

"What's with the sword?" I heard her whisper next to me, as she moved into a sitting position.

I turned to the girl. She was very random, and kept me on my toes I guess. "Hyorinmaru is here for various reasons. Protection, konso, and sometimes he's good conversation."

She stared at me blankly. "You do know you're crazy right? What are you? Why isn't my glove-thingy working?"

I glared at her. "I am not crazy. I am shinigami. And I have no idea what you are talking about with your glove." I suddenly remembered Kuchiki. She had a glove similar to the one on this human's hand. "I know someone with something like that, but it just pushes souls out of bodies."

She gave me a dumb look. I pinched the bridge of my nose and started to explain to the girl.

"Ok, I am a shinigami. When you die, you go to the soul society. If you have enough spirit pressure, or spirit energy," he paused looking at me to make sure I knew what that was. I nodded and he continued. "They can go to the soul academy. They then go through training to become a shinigami. We have zanpakto, or these swords. They are souls, and we have special connections to them. They are unique from each other. They all have powers. Mine is Hyorinmaru. He is a dragon, and controls ice. I know people whose zanpakto can control fire, disintegrate into ash looking pieces, or flower petal pieces.

"We are all souls though. The person I know with a glove like that can hit someone with a gigai, or an artificial body that the souls can temporarily reside in, and the soul pops out."

She sat there soaking in the information I had just given her.

"Why are you here then?" She asked?

I thought about how to answer this without telling her she was the reason. "The purpose of a shinigami is to save souls. I would normally not come here seeing as I am a captain, but there was a special occasion that I was needed here."

She seemed to accept this. "What did you do to that boy?"

"I performed a konso on him. He is just in the soul society now, probably meeting new people."

She seemed confused again, probably with the soul society, but she seemed to put that aside. "From what it sounds like, my glove does the same thing your zanpan-thingy does."

This worried me. "Zanpakto. And just where did you get this glove?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, some blonde guy."

No. Not him. I needed to talk to Urahara. It better not be from him. I was contemplating how to go about asking everything she knew when I felt pressure on my shoulder. I looked up, so see her looking worried and asked, "What's wrong?"

I automatically stiffened at her touching me, and she retracted her hand. "Nothing, I just need to think. Come on, I'll walk with you to your house. You'll get sick here."

We walked in silence for a while. "What's your name?" She asked out of the blue.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division of the soul society."

"Talia Ryder, runaway of New York State."

"I know."

I started walking, even when I realized she wasn't walking yet.

She jogged ahead a little to catch up to me. . "How—how do you know my name?"

I ignored the question and kept walking. "People can hear you. Do you _want_ to be labeled as a crazy person?"

I smirked to myself at how irritated she was getting. We got to her house finally. She ran ahead of me to get to the backyard. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. She went to punch me, when she noticed the gigai. I picked it up, and entered. I looked up to see Talia's face pressed against the sliding door, mouth wide open. Oh, she was an attractive one.

After she finally composed herself, she opened the door. I walked in all natural, and sat next to her feet. "Hitsugaya?" she asked slowly.

I looked up and gave a little bark thing. Her jaw dropped. "Oh come on. This is stalking to a new level."

I internally sighed and gave her my puppy dog face and whined a little. God this was a hit to my pride.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You cannot just come in, a cute little puppy, all loveable, and sweet, and then turn up as a crazy kid with a sword, treat me like shit, turn back into the puppy, and expect me to be all over you because it is cute." She exclaimed.

I lied down; put my head on my paws, and pulled my ears down to lie on my skull. I gave her large puppy dog eyes. I watched her break. I gave her a sly smirk and she started to pet me. "Toshiro, you are so dead when you change back."

"Why are you in that? Why didn't you stay in your other form?" She asked. I rolled over. Stupid human. What did she think the older male human would think if I just walked around with a sword?

She pet my stomach as I thought. "Toshiro," She started. She expected me to explain, but she didn't have the respect to call him 'Hitsugaya'? Oh hell no. I growled at her.

"Why are you growling?" She grabbed something. I couldn't see. Oh no.

Next thing I knew, she pushed me out of the gigai with that glove of hers. So it worked for both? I though it just had different purposes that Kuchikis.

I didn't think of that much. I was a little too preoccupied that some human nobody had just disrespected me, and then pushed me out of my body.

"What was that for?" I yelled. I had a headache. I could feel my blood pressure rising. Her smirking didn't help lower it.

"You weren't listening, and I couldn't tell what you were attempting to say." She said smugly.

"I wonder if there is some way to fix that. I wonder…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence to look at her clock.

"Oh my god, Travis will be here any minute! Get back in the dog, I just expect you to behave and explain later." she pushed him towards the body. I glared at her, but entered my gigai.

She told me a lot of valuable information about her cousin, Travis, having powers. I found out she could sense colors in auras and he could talk to animals.

I just lay there on the rug, listening carefully, while trying to act uninterested. She eventually stopped talking, and we sat in silence. I was lying, closing my eyes, feeling around for pressures, when the door opened and closed. I opened my eyes, to see a tall man staring at me.

"Hey Travis, how was work?" Talia asked conversationally.

"Why is there a dog in here?" he asked, an emotionless face on

"Well…I found him today, he was just running around. I washed him and everything already!" she quickly added because it might change his decision.

"Yes, but why did you keep him?" he asked, exasperated

I tensed. I couldn't control this part of the plan. We had plan b's and such, but this one was going rather smoothly so far.

"Well, he was so sad, and friendly, and he followed me!"

He sighed. "Can we keep him?" Talia asked, giving him the lip

He seemed to be lost in thought, looking me. I decided to really putting on a show. I started chasing my tail, and pretended to get dizzy, so I plopped on the floor, feet pointing up like a bunny.

I watched Travis' eyes soften, as he reached down to pet me explain the Japanese name.

"His name is Zander" She simply stated, joining him in petting me. I hated this, but loved it. Gosh, I loved getting my hair pet. I just didn't let anyone do it for me.

"He's adorable!" Travis exclaimed.

I kept hamming it up, and Travis seemed to love it. Finally, after maybe half an hour of faking it, Talia took me into her room, claiming to be tired. She left me for a few minutes while she left for the bathroom. I left my gigai, and put it away.

We both just sat there, not looking at one another. "Can you explain to me why you are here? Why won't you leave?" She pleaded, after maybe ten minutes of silence.

I just shook my head. It wasn't the time for this. "Not now, but soon."

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She seemed to do this when she was agitated. "That's not good enough" she said quietly.

"It will have to be. I will protect you though, I can tell you that."

"From what?"

I sighed. "I cannot tell you."

She fell onto the bed. "Are there more of you?"

"Hell yeah there are!" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice answer my question for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo's point of view:

She fell onto the bed. "Are there more of you?"

"Hell yeah there are!" I yelled as Renji and I jumped in through the window.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just walk into my room! Get out, get out, get out!" she jumped up and started throwing pillows at us.

Munchkin jumped in front of the chick. "Talia, these buffoons are with me. Don't worry about them. They're just annoying."

I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry miss. I wasn't thinking before I just jumped in."

She glared, but let it go.

I turned to see where pineapple head had gotten to, since he was way too quiet for comfort. He was sitting on the floor brooding. It's kinda his thing when he's in a pensive mood. It's best to just let him do his thing without interrupting, so I just turned away.

Short stuff and mission kid were in deep conversation. I decided to butt in. I turned to Toshiro. "So what's the plan man?"

He glared at me. He opened his mouth to probably scold me for my 'impolite street talk' but the girl, Talia, interrupted him first.

"Plan? Oh no. There will not be any planning until I am told exactly what is going on right now. Things are really not going good right now. When can I go home?" Her face was turning red. Damn, she was mad.

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Talia. Just trust me. It's better for you and your family if you don't know anything. Just let us take care of things, and get this over with." He turned to me. "Could you have any worse timing strawberry?"

Really? I can't say 'man,' but he can call me a strawberry? "You really wanna go—"

"So how long should this take Captain?" Renji was finally done thinking in his little corner.

Toshiro shook his head. "Wish I knew Abarai. We just stand guard until we get commands to do otherwise."

Talia threw her hands in the air. "I'm done. Guard me all you want. I'm gonna sleep. And pray to God that this never happened."

Renji turned to her, as if he hadn't seen her before her latest outburst. "You're Talia? Hmm, I am sensing somewhat high spiritual pressure. Nowhere near to where Ichigo's though." He mused to himself.

She looked at Renji with a puzzling look on her face. "Spiritual pressure?"

Renji started answering with no hesitation. "It's the amount—"

"I need to go back to the Seritei. You two are in charge. Don't make me regret this." Toshiro interrupted. Then, before I could think of a smart answer, he jumped out the window and flash-stepped away. We all watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

Talia turned back from the window. "When can I learn that?"

Renji rolled his eyes and I laughed. "Hopefully you won't have to any time soon," I turned to my partner. "Yo! Pineapple! Where are our gigais? I wanna see 'em!"

He hesitated, but pulled out an orange and a red fluffy thing. He passed me the orange one. "Here,"

I held it up. "This is not happening. No. I refuse. I'll just stay on earth as a soul. I will not be—"

"A CAT!" Talia yelled, as she snatched my faux body out of my hands. Renji and I stared at her with mirrored expressions of 'freaked-out-edness' as she snuggled with it.

"What do I get? Can I be something? How about a tiger! I wanna be a tiger! Or a puppy, like Toshiro! CanIcanIcanIcanI?" She was jumping up and down with her hands clasped together as she begged us with puppy dog eyes.

Renji and I just kept looking at her. Finally, I gained composure. "Well, I guess I'll take the first shift of guard duty, and you baby sit Renji. 'KAY BYE! GOOD LUCK!" I yelled as I swiftly ran outside.

"WAIT NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" But it was too late, I was long gone.

The sound of her begging Renji and his groans and the slam of his head against a wall slowly became nonexistent noise as I ran far enough away.

Where was my midget? Not Hitsugaya. Rukia. My best friend. She was supposed to be here with me and Renji. She was thrown in by Byakuya because he saw this as a safe place to train her. Now where is she?

Then, as if answering my questions, I saw a small figure jumping on buildings towards my direction.

"Rukia!" I waved her over towards me. As she got closer though, I noticed she ran frantically. Once I could really see her, I could see that she had tattered robes, and was bleeding.

I automatically retrieved my sword, and got into a stance ready to fight.

"Rukia, what happened?" I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall.

"Ichigo!" She was panting. "I killed one. The other got away. I came to get you as fast as I could. Where's the girl?"

"Let's go. Come on." I bent down to carry her. She let me with no protest. She was definitely injured then. She never just let me hold her. I looked down to ask her who she fought, but she was already passed out.

I looked at the cuts she had all over her. I blanched, and held her tighter to my body.

I ran to the house as fast as I could.


End file.
